Hunter weapon
Term The term Hunter Weapon is often used as a joke... The joke started from the initial explosive popularity of the Hunter class and the seeming over-exuberance of some its adherents to claim that nearly any weapon that seemed remotely useful to a hunter was a "hunter weapon". This quickly escalated to calling any weapon or even non-weapons "hunter weapon" as sarcasm. Real Hunter Weapons There are in fact several melee weapons out there which are very good for hunters, especially when enchanted with +agi. You just need to look at the bonus stats, not so much the weapon dps. This both makes finding a proper weapone easier, as well as more difficult, since you can focus on certain stats, but have a "much" larger spectrum of items to look trough. This page should help you with that search. However, keep in mind that as a (good) hunter, you should always pass a melee weapon to a melee class if the item is an upgrade to them, they would make 100% use of the item, where you would only use 50% (the stats) of it. Stats Some stats to keep an eye out for * Agility. Each point of Agility gives 1 AP. ** On level 60: ~33 Agi gives 1% crit (14 crit rating), and % dodge ** On level 70: 40 agility gives 1% crit (22 crit rating), and % dodge * (Ranged) Attack Power. 14 AP gives 1 DPS. * Crit %, some talents rely on crit%, it also works wonders if you already have high AP. * Hit %, missing a (would be) 3K aimed shot, or tranquilizing shot can be fatal. * Stamina, each point of stamina gives the hunter 10 health (10.5 to tauren) * Intellect. each point of intellect provides the hunter with a maximum of 10 mana. * Mana/5 s. increased mana regen will allow you to perform more "shots" Weapons Enchants 1H weapons can be enchanted with +15 Agi each, to give +30 agi total or +30 Int each for 60 Int total. 2H weapons can be enchanted with either +25 Agi, or +35 Agi. Hunter AEP AEP is generally used for rogues. but can be used to calculate hunter gear as well. For melee weapons you can ignore the dps factor: Old values : * 2 AP = 1 Agility = 1 Stamina = 1 Intellect = 2 Crit rating = 2 Hit rating Reworked values : * 1 Agility = 1.5 Stamina = 1 Intellect = 1 Crit rating = 1 Hit rating = 2 AP = 0,125 Sockets * 8 Agi = 12 Stam = 8 Int = 8 Crit rating = 8 Hit rating = 16 AP = 1 Empty socket Since the math is significantly different from AEP, and does not include weapon dps, we'll just call it HAP for reference. ( hunter agility points ) Notes Please note that even AEP was by no means designed to be 100% accurate, but to be used as a guide, not everyone values certain stats as high as others. For example, one person may prefer AP over Crit, or AP over Stamina. HAP is no different, please use it as a "guide", not as a relegion. Also note, that due to +35 agi being available to 2H, and +15 *2(30) when using 1H weapons, a 2H weapon will yield an effective 5 HAP move than 2x 1H weapons if combined. Category:Game Terms Category:Hunters Category:Weapons